Dandelion
by cresaga
Summary: Setangkai dandelion. Setiap minggu pada hari Selasa. Terjatuh tepat diatas sepatunya saat ia membuka loker. Yang tak disangka, hal itulah yang mempertemukannya kembali dengan orang yang selalu menghiasi pikirannya.


Set

Si gadis pirang terdiam setelah melihat benda apa yang jatuh dari lokernya. Ia menunduk, mengambil benda seringan kapas tersebut dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan plus penasaran.

Selalu seperti ini.

Setiap hari selasa, akan ada setangkai bunga dandelion di lokernya, entah siapa yang meletakkannya disana. Hal ini telah terjadi selama 3 bulan. Dan jika dihitung sudah ada 14 tangkai dandelion yang di alamatkan padanya.

Yang lebih aneh, si gadis menyimpan tangkai demi tangkai yang ia dapatkan.

Oh, apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino Yamanaka?

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dandelion © Nurull**

 **Warning : Maybe OOC, Typo(s),**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dandelion lagi, huh?" Cibiran keluar dari bibir si gadis merah muda.

"Hm, begitulah. Ada apa denganmu, jidat? Iri?" Ino membalas tak kalah mencibir.

"Aku tak iri, babi. Aku hanya heran. Mengapa pengagum rahasiamu itu bersusah payah seperti ini? Padalah kalau dipikir, lebih menarik aku dibanding kau," Sakura mejawab enteng.

"Bermimpilah sesukamu, jidat,"

KRIINGGG

"Hah, padahal aku baru sampai," Ino mengeluh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku di samping Sakura sementara tangannya bergerak menyelipkan setangkai dandelion tadi diantara lembaran buku diary miliknya.

"Dan akan kau apakan semua itu? Membuat kebun dandelion?" Sakura masih terus berkata sarkas. Mereka sekarang berada di kantin.

"Ya, tentu saja," Jawab Ino kesal sambil memutar mata membuat gadis merah muda disebelahnya tergelak.

"Haha.. Tapi serius, Ino. Mau kau apakan dandelion-dandelion itu? Aku sampai bosan,"

Gadis blonde disebelanya menyerit jijik sebelum melempari si merah muda dengan potongan teriyaki, "Tapi aku tidak. Dan, iew, setidaknya telan makananmu sebelum berbicara, jidat,"

Sakura kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Perempatan imajiner seketika bernaung pada dahi sang barbie.

"Ck, sudahlah, aku akan pergi. Berbicara denganmu membuatku sakit kepala, jidat. Oh iya, jangan lupa katakan pada pacarmu itu tentang ganti rugi topiku!" Ino bergumam sebal sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikantin.

Dan mengenai topinya, itu sebenarnya adalah hasil kecerobohan Ino dan Naruto-pacar Sakura- sendiri, tak usah dipedulikan.

Kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah ke loker, ia lupa mengambil buku tugasnya tadi pagi. Saat akan membuka lokernya, Ino seketika memiliki firasat. Firasat yang baik.

Set.

Dan terjadi lagi.

Namun bukan setangkai dandelion yang terjatuh, melainkan sebuah kertas.

Ia menunduk, mengambil kertas biru muda tersebut lalu membacanya.

 _Ah, maaf jika aku selalu menggangumu dengan setangkai bunga dandelion setiap minggunya._

 _Di taman kaca terdapat pot yang cocok dengan dandelion-dandelion yang kuberikan padamu. Kalau kau mau, silahkan ambil._

 _-G_

Tak salah lagi, Ino mengenal tulisan ini _, sangat._ Bukan hanya tulisan, penyusunan katanya ia juga hafal diluar kepala.

Namun Ino tak mau berprasangka dahulu tanpa ada bukti. Maka setelah ia membaca surat tersebut, ia seketika melesat ke tempat yang dikatakan dalam isi surat.

'Taman kaca'

Bahkan membuatnya lupa pada hal kecil seperti menutup loker.

"Haah.. Haah," Ino menghela napas pendek pendek. Jarak dari loker dan taman kaca cukup jauh dan ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari kesana.

Manik sedalam samudra miliknya meneliti isi taman kaca dengan seksama. Sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu yang familier _._

 _Merah._

Dirinya termangu. Tenaganya yang tadinya telah terkuras habis karena berlari sekarang telah kembali penuh walau hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

Dia masih tetap sama. Rambut merah, kulit putih, dan wajah yang tampan -walau tak tampak dari belakang, Ino yakin pemuda merah yang tak jauh darinya itu tetaplah tampan- Yang berbeda drastis hanyalah postur tubuhnya yang sekarang lebih tinggi kira-kira 20 cm diatasnya.

Tanpa aling-aling Ino langsung memeluk orang itu dari belakang. Menumpaskan rasa rindunya pada orang yang seenaknya pergi dari hidupnya itu.

"Kau jahat, benar-benar jahat. Kenapa baru sekarang?" Seru sang barbie kelewat kencang. Oh, untunglah sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Lelaki itu berbalik, "Pindah sekolah tak segampang yang kau kira, princess,"

Oh, Ino benar. Lelaki itu sangat tampan! Matanya berwarna jade dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya tanda bahwa kekurangan tidur, tato 'ai' di kening, serta wajah yang datar namun cool. Benar-benar kandidat yang tepat sebagai prince charming.

Pipi Ino menggembung kesal, "Gaara-kun!" sambil mempererat dekapannya pada sang pemuda.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum, tau betul bagaimana sifat kekasihnya. "Hn, karena aku sudah disini, jadi bisakah si ketua cheerleaders ini mengantarku untuk berkeliling?"

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau pindah ke Konoha?" Ino memulai sesi interogasinya.

"Sebulan yang lalu,"

"Dan kau baru muncul sekarang?!" Ino berseru dengan dramatisnya.

Well, jangan salahkan dia, salahkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku yang berada didepannya ini. Seenaknya meninggalkannya karena beberapa hal penting berkedok 'perusahaan' menyebabkan Gaara berpindah-pindah dan dengan teganya meninggalkan Ino.

"Hn, kau masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu," Gaara menampakkan senyum setipis lembaran tisu. Manik _jade_ miliknya menatap sekeliling kantin dengan datar.

Sang blonde menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tajam sebelum pandangan tersebut berubah menjadi pandangan... bingung?

 _'Eh? Tu-tunggu, kalau Gaara-kun baru datang sebulan yang lalu, lantas siapa yang mengirimiku bunga pada bulan sebelumnya?!'_

Ino menatap Gaara dengan horor, seolah Gaara adalah salah satu hantu yang lolos dari neraka. "Ne, ne. Kalau be-begitu siapa yang mengirimiku bunga pada bulan sebelumnya?"

Manik _Aquamarine_ bak lautan itu memancarkan kepanikan dan ketakutan.

"Whahahaha! Lihat wajahnya, Sakura-chan!"

"Bagus Naruto! Sekarang ayo kita pergi,"

Bisikan dalam suara keras itu masuk dalam pendengaran Ino. Tak salah lagi, suara ini adalah milik sepupu pirangnya serta sahabat merah mudanya.

Kepala blonde bermodel rambut _ponytail_ tersebut segera menoleh kebelakang. Menampilkan sepupunya dan sahabatnya sedang berdempet pada tembok. Ditangan kanan Naruto terdapat sebuah kamera.

Aura-aura tidak mengenakkan seketika menguar. "Apa yang kalian lakuan, HA?"

Entah sejak kapan, ketua cheerleaders bak barbie itu berubah menjadi sorang ratu iblis ber-aura mengerikan.

"Itu aku," Kata Sakura sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Kau? Kenapa?"

"Aku yang menaruh bunga dandelion di lokermu, jidat. Gaara yang menyuruhku dengan imbalan sebuah tas Prada," Dalam hati Gaara mengumpat pada Sakura karena dengan seenak jidat lebarnya mengungkit perjanjian mereka.

Pandangan Ino sekarang tertuju pada Gaara, "Gaara-kun..."

"Dan apa hubungan kalian berdua?" Manik sewarna langitnya memincing curiga pada pemilik surai merah dan merah muda didepannya.

"Seperti kau dan Naruto..."

"Sepupu, sekarang bisakah kau hentikan acara cemburumu, Princess?"

Sang gadis blonde tetap menyipit curiga, masih tak percaya atas kenyataan bahwa pacarnya dan sahabatnya ternyata memiliki hubungan darah. Walau akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas, lelah atas semua drama yang terjadi.

"Oh, kalau begitu, lihat siapa yang selalu berbicara tentang kebosanannya melihat dandelion milikku," Ia meniru nada sarkas andalan sahabat merah mudanya.

"Hehe.."

Gaara melirik Ino bosan, dari dulu sikapnya tak berubah, suka mengoceh. "Ck, sudahlah," Katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Ino, menyembunyikan wajah sang gadis pada dadanya.

Dan siapa sangka, perlakuan kecil tersebut berhasil mengubah sesosok Ino yang terhasut emosi level lima belas menjadi Ino yang biasa. Haah, kekuatan seorang pacar sungguhlah luar biasa.

Ino bergumam tidak jelas dalam pelukan Gaara sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna secara abnormal. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dan Sakura tanpa membuang waktu mengambil foto si gadis sebanyak-banyaknya (usut punya usut, mereka melakukan hal itu karena fotonya dapat digunakan untuk memalak Ino disertai dengan ancaman 'kusebarkan aibmu' pada saat kantong kering). Gaara masih tetap poker face walau dalam hati telah menjadi butiran debu karena malu di foto puluhan kali dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin.

Naruto tersenyum setan saat mengetahui telah mendapat lebih dari cukup aib sepupunya. "Ne Ino, aku punya selusin lebih aib mu sekarang. Jadi, lupakan soal topi itu ya, ya?" Si pemuda duren merajuk. Walau telah memiliki banyak aib sang sepupu, ia masih kurang yakin apa Ino mau merelakan topinya atau tidak.

Hanya masalah kecil sebenarnya, sungguh. Namun karena Ino dan Naruto yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan, masalah topi tersebut menjadi 'utang' bagi Naruto. Padahal ia hanya tak sengaja menyenggol Ino dan menyebabkan topi itu masuk ke lumpur.

Tatapan tajam menembus lingkaran tangan Gaara dialamatkan pada si blonde jabrik, "Ti-dak," Dari nada suaranya pun sudah ketahuan bahwa si tokoh utama kita telah kembali marah. "Belikan yang baru, harus sama seperti yang Gaara-kun berikan padaku,"

"Tapi, Ino, topimu sangat langka bah-"

"Aku tak mau tau!"

Sakura memandang pacarnya setengah geli dan prihatin, "Sudahlah, Naruto," sambil mempuk-pukkan punggung Naruto.

Gaara masih memasang muka teflonnya walau dalam hati mengasihani nasib dari pacar sepupunya tersebut.

"Tapikan, pacarmu sudah disini, Ino,"

"T. I. D. A. K."

"Tapi Ino-"

"Pokoknya gantiiiii!"

Bad luck for you, Naruto. Perkataanmu malah kembali membangkitkan monster yang tadinya telah tenang. Mari kita panjatkan doa pada keselamatan si jabrik agar masih diberi kesempatan memandang langit biru esok hari~

 _A/N : Haihai xD_  
 _Fic GaaIno pertama... *tebar konfeti*_  
 _*baca ulang* duuuh, hayati nulis apaan ini x_x_

 _Untuk nasib Naruto pikir sendiri yah :D_

 _Oke, itu aja!_

 _Gomen atas kesalahan baik itu typo, eyd, tanda baca, dll. Kritik, dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada selama hal itu masih membangun._

 _Regards; Sienkyu_


End file.
